


грация черной кошки

by larasorna



Category: Gotham (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, THE TENSION, two rich kids in love, veronica is my catwoman
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Это до жути смешит и до безумия одурманивает.





	грация черной кошки

Раз в год, двор поместья Уэйн освещается мощными прожекторами, которые служат маяками для богачей этого сумрачного города. Брюс уже сбился со счета в какой уже раз им с Альфредом приходится устраивать этот благотворительный вечер имени Томаса и Марты Уэйн. Не изменяя своим традициям, Уэйн младший облачается в черный костюм и примиряет свою самую искреннюю улыбку, на которую только способен чтобы не отпугнуть очередного толстосума, когда тот будет бросать чек в ящик для пожертвований.

— Черное, господин Брюс? — Альфред осмотрел его с ног до головы. — Удивляете.

Брюс спустился в холл, с удивлением обнаружив парочку прибывших гостей, отличившихся, не присущей Готэму, пунктуальностью. Ему нужно лишь произнести ежегодную речь, которая по традиции открывает вечер и потом он может быть свободным. Пожалуй, как и всегда, проведет время в пещере.

— Мистер Уэйн, — послышался скрипучий голос позади, которой, увы, был по тошноты знакомым.

— Мистер Кобблпот, — натянул улыбку Брюс, оборачиваясь и протягивая руку.

— Для меня честь принимать участие в этом благотворительном вечере, — Пингвин, как говорили за его спиной, нервно пожимал руку и задыхался от фальшивого смеха, — я очень уважал Ваших родителей. — Освальд закашлялся, и, отпустив руку парня, полез в карман за платком.

— Благодарю, надеюсь, Вы приятно проведете вечер, — Брюс учтиво улыбнулся, переборов желание стиснуть зубы. Ему претил этот город, в котором сегодня тебя могут попытаться убить, а завтра принесут цветы с пожеланием скорого выздоровления. Ему был неприятен Кобблпот и то, во что он превратил его любимый город. Но еще больше его тошнило от того, что такие как он, которые даже не видели в живую его родителей, вели себя так, словно были с ними лучшими друзьями.

Брюс надеялся, что слюна от непрекращающегося кашля, не попала на его пиджак. Хотя, чего боятся, когда он уже пожал руку этому бандиту?!

Парень не был уверен, что выбирает меньшее зло, но на секунду ему показалось, что подойти и поприветствовать своих неприятелей, которые появились в дверях, было хорошей идеей. Через центральные двери вошла пара — мужчина и женщина, оба черноволосые, оба смуглые. Эта пара вселяла во многих в этом городе уважение, а некоторым даже страх. Для Брюса они были лишь конкурентами на рынке, не более. Но, для них, Уэйн казался чуть ли не злом, которое нужно уничтожить. К их несчастью, Брюс уже давно научился распознавать пассивную агрессию. Во многом, кстати, благодаря их дочери.

Лодж. Эта фамилия была знакома каждому в Готэме. В последнее время, Брюс ловил себя на мысли, что Лодж занимали слишком большое пространство в его голове. К сожалению, Уэйну пока не удалось понять плохо ли это.

— Мистер Лодж, миссис Лодж, — Брюс наклонил голову, пожимая руку Хайраму, а затем целуя руку его жены Гермионы.

— Брюс, мой мальчик, ну и вечер ты организовал, — мужчина осмотрелся, одобрительно кивая головой.

Правда была в том, что, если бы не их бизнес, который разделял две семьи, Хайрам был совсем не против иметь человека вроде Брюса рядом с собой — в качестве бизнес-партнера или в качестве друга своей дочери. Но, со смертью Томаса и Марты, и перехода Уэйн Энтерпрайзис в руки их сына, с дружбой между Уэйном и Вероникой пришлось покончить, и теперь она связалась с детишками из муниципальной школы, от которых она набралась словечек левого толка.

— Да, — протянул Брюс, пряча руку в карман брюк. — Если возникнут пожелания — смело обращайтесь ко мне или к Альфреду.

— Всенепременно, Брюс, — Гермиона улыбнулась ему теплой улыбкой. Она, в свою очередь, относилась к молодому человеку теплее, чем того требовали сложившиеся обстоятельства. — И прошу прощения за инцидент с Вероникой, она все еще работает над своими манерами.

Перед глазами предстала картина того, как их дочь «случайно» перевернула свой коктейль на его рубашку, а затем так же случайно выплеснула стакан воды в его лицо, пытаясь вытереть рубашку. Уэйн все еще не знал, чем это заслужил — был ли это план ее родителей дабы выбить его из колеи либо это очередной разряд тока в их странных, необъяснимых, почти мутированных отношениях.

— У каждого из нас бывают плохие дни, — парень улыбнулся, снимая напряжение. Его выдержке и терпению можно лишь позавидовать. — Прошу меня простить.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Хайрам, пропуская хозяина особняка. Лодж обернулись, наблюдая как молодой парень выходит во двор. Если у них родился бы сын, Гермиона и Хайрам могли бы лишь мечтать, чтобы он был похожим на него.

Прохлада вечернего Готэма успокаивала и, Брюсу показалось, что он вполне сможет пережить этот вечер. Во дворе тихо играл пианист, а люди группировались маленькими компаниями и весело обсуждали последние новости, держа бокалы с шампанским.

В дали от скопления людей, в беседке из красного дерева, Брюс увидел знакомые лица — дочь Элис Купер, главного редактора «Готэм Дэйли» Бетти; рядом с ней ее парень, который был из неблагополучного района и которого часто задерживали офицеры Гордон и Келлер. И говоря о Келлере, его сын Кевин тоже был здесь и сейчас разговаривал с Бетти, а справа от него Арчибальд Эндрюс — сын владельца строительной компании, с которым у Брюса, в отличии от его сына, сложились хорошие отношения. Сотрудничество с Фредом Эндрюсом очень помогло Готэму после очередных проделок Джеремайи Валески. Брюса удивляло поведение Арчи, но, кажется он понимал, что за причина стояла за всем этим. В буквальном смысле. Позади Эндрюса показалась голова с черными как смоль волосами. Вероника Лодж. Подруга его детства в прошлом и ночной кошмар его теперешних дней. Брюс не понимал природу их отношений, эта девушка была непредсказуема и напоминала ему молнию, которая красиво мерцала в дали, но как только она окажется рядом — пощады не жди. Уэйн, в этом случае не изменял себе и лишь улыбался в ответ на очередные нападки и обвинения в монополизации, а также в прочих смертных грехах, чем, естественно, раздражал девушку. Брюс нагло соврет, если скажет, что ему не приносит порой удовольствия смотреть на ее, покрасневшие от злости, щеки.

— Брюс Уэйн, — протянула Вероника, выходя из-за спины Эндрюса. На ней было чудное черное платье с вышитыми на нем птицами.

— Вероника, — ответил Брюс, кивая головой. Он прикусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки дабы не взболтнуть лишнего. Парень стоял на вымощенной плиткой дорожке, и смотрел на компанию, на нее, снизу-вверх.

Боковым зрением, Брюс видел, как сжались кулаки Арчи, и он подошел к Веронике.

— А Вы сегодня во всем черном, мистер Уэйн, — девушка осмотрела его, довольно улыбаясь. Кажется, в этом и суть — они улыбаются, иногда флиртуют, а затем она отвешивает ему пощечину или прокусывает его нижнюю губу.

— Да, подумал, что на черном не так заметно будет выделяться вода, — парировал Брюс, игнорируя недоумевающие лица остальных.

Они улыбнулись друг другу, вспоминая последнюю их встречу. В момент, когда Вероника хотела отвести взгляд, то заметила исчезающую улыбку. Он надевает черное не первый год. Для него этот день не просто вечеринка, это память о родителях. И он все еще скорбит. Девушка поджала губы. Пожалуй, в эти моменты, вспоминая, что Брюс всего лишь сирота, который, не смотря на ее обвинения, не сделал ничего плохого, ее сердце смягчалось.

Вероника медленно спускалась по небольшим ступенькам:

— Хороший выбор, — она прошла мимо него, проведя рукой по мягкой ткани рубашки на груди.

Компания последовала за ней. Ему мило улыбнулась Бетти, а Кевин смущенно его поприветствовал. Пожалуй, ему все еще нравился Брюс. Форсайт и Арчи, не удивительно, проигнорировали его присутствие.

Брюс смотрел им в след. Он был не против влиться в их компанию. Они были одинакового возраста, но, пожалуй, ему не было места среди них. В последний момент, перед тем как скрыться за поворотом, Вероника повернулась и хитро ему улыбнулась. Парень, опустив взгляд, улыбнулся в ответ.

 

***

 

Ее бесила вся эта роскошь. Больше всего ее бесило, что все было со вкусом. У мелкого паршивца и правда имелось чувство прекрасного. Вероника верила, что идеальная пара — это микс из отрицательного и положительного зарядов, девушка убеждалась в этом, когда ее шеи касались губы Брюса Уэйна, но она не могла смириться, а поэтому все всегда заканчивалось скандалом. Исходя из подобной логики, ее идеальная пара — это Джагхед, они были полными противоположностями, хотя из общего у них была лишь любовь к литературе. В любом случае, не взирая в какой именно она находится Вселенной, ее пути никак не должны были сойтись с Арчи Эндрюсом — наивным и немного недалеким пареньком. Его нельзя назвать тупым качком, в отличии от остальной футбольной команды, но в нем не было ничего, что нравилось Веронике. В нем не было ничего, что было в Брюсе. Она ненавидела это.

— Я отлучусь на минуту, — Лодж поцеловала Эндрюса в щеку.

— Мне пойти с тобой? — поинтересовалась Бетти.

— Нет, спасибо, я справлюсь, — у Вероники не было привычки ходить парочками в туалет. Но, туда, куда она собиралась, Бетти не обязательно быть.

Девушка порядком устала, поднимаясь по множеству ступенек, ведущих на второй этаж. И с трудом избежала встречи с родителями, которые в очередной раз притворно улыбались очередному седовласому мужчине в дорогом костюме.

Кабинет Брюса был в самом конце коридора, но, проникая в особняк через окно множество раз ранее и проведя здесь некоторое время (без ведома Брюса, естественно), Вероника знала, что все, что имело хоть малую ценность, хранилось в библиотеке левого крыла. Поэтому, свернув за угол, девушка направилась к цели.

Благодаря небольшим махинациям с отмычкой, замок поддался и двери открылись. Она уже и не помнит, как познакомилась с Ли Томпкинс и с какого момента она стала помогать бездомным, которых взяла под свое крыло женщина, но она была уверена, что делала правильные вещи. В том числе и перечисляя свои ежемесячные суммы от родителей. Но этого было недостаточно, да и отец ни за что бы не согласился добровольно помогать нуждающимся, а поэтому ей нужно найти способ добыть больше денег. И Вероника была уверена, что в сейфе самого богатого человека города было чем поживиться.

Девушка оглянулась в поиске нужного предмета, который помог бы ей открыть сейф и наткнулась взглядом на пустой стакан. Молодой богач начал употреблять алкоголь? Интересно. Аккуратно, с точностью ювелира, Лодж сняла отпечаток пальца, а затем поднесла скотч к небольшой светящейся части на сейфе, которая снимала отпечаток-ключ. Естественно, парень не был настолько глуп чтобы хранить все в одном сейфе с одним лишь индикатором отпечатков, но все же.

Это не то, на что рассчитывала Вероника. Всего лишь документы корпорации, хотя их и можно продать, как и инсайдерскую информацию (она была уверена, что ее родители не отказались бы выложить кругленькую сумму на черном рынке за нечто подобное) и ожерелье. А вот за это, девушка была уверена, можно было получить миллион с небольшим. Это много чем поможет общине. Камни красиво переливались, и Вероника соврет если скажет, что не хотела бы примерить или даже оставить себе навсегда.

— Прошу, это моей мамы, — послышался голос. Сердце Вероники бешено забилось, и она боялась подниматься из-под стола. — Если тебе нужны деньги, то моя чековая книжка находится в верхнем ящике. Она подписана на каждой странице, так что можешь вписать любое нужное число.

— Брюс, — Вероника выдохнула и уперлась в стол, поднимаясь на ноги все еще держа драгоценность.

— Это глупо, знаю. Но, мама любила это ожерелье, оно было на ней в ту ночь и…

Его речь оборвалась, когда послышался звук захлопывающегося сейфа. Вероника вернула все обратно.

— Спасибо, — парень опустил взгляд, поджимая губы.

Неужели он не злиться, не вызывает охрану? Со спокойствием в голосе, он предлагает ей деньги. Боже, как же она его терпеть не могла! Что он за человек?! Другой бы давно всадил в нее пулю.

— Ты просто невероятный, — девушка махнула рукой, выходя из-за стола.

— Правда? — Брюс ухмыльнулся.

— Невероятно невыносим, я имела ввиду. — Лодж закатила глаза. — Смотри не тресни от радости, улыбка шире чем у Валески, — Вероника намеривалась пройти мимо.

— Я серьезно, если тебе нужны деньги — достаточно лишь попросить, — Брюс схватил ее за предплечье.

— Как ты вообще здесь оказался? Следил за мной? — Вероника выгнула бровь.

— В своем же доме? — улыбнулся парень. — Ну, конечно.

— Какой же ты самодовольный засранец, — Вероника вырвала свою руку.

— Я знаю, ты помогаешь мисс Томпкинс.

— Откуда ты…

— Случайно узнал, — перебил ее Брюс, отводя взгляд в сторону. После своих очередных ночных вылазок, однажды он заметил знакомую фигуру рядом с небезызвестной Ли Томпкинс, которая теперь служила не закону, а справедливости. А эти два понятия, порой, не всегда были рука об руку. Брюс об этом хорошо знает.

— В любом случае, мне ничего не надо, — отмахнулась Ви, — а теперь пропусти.

— Не так быстро.

— Собираешься держать меня или нажалуешься моим папочке с мамочкой? Вперед, — фыркнула девушка.

— Избавь меня от удовольствия провести еще одну минуту в компании твоих родителей, — Брюс прошел к своему столу и оперся о него, складывая руки перед собой и наблюдая за девушкой.

— Тогда чего ты хочешь? — Вероника обессилено взмахнула руками, избегая изучающего взгляда Уэйна.

— Помочь, — легко ответил парень.

— Ну да, — снова фыркнула девушка, — как будто капиталистам вроде тебя есть дело до смертных.

— Ну, тебе же есть. — Брюс напомнил ей о ее статусе наследницы корпорации Лодж.

Вероника скривилась и сложила руки перед собой, повторяя за парнем, наблюдая как тот осмотрелся и остановил взгляд на небольшом блокноте. Очевидно, его чековая книжка была на столе. Он было уже потянулся за ней, но затем остановился и хитро посмотрел на девушку, возвращаясь в прежнее положение.

— Чек здесь, бери, если хочешь, — парню было сложно сдержать улыбку. Он ожидал как поступит девушка.

Мальчишка хочет поиграть? Пусть будет так, она в любом случае чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке после того как чуть не стащила украшение его покойной матери.

Вероника улыбнулась и, медленно стала подходить, пока парень напротив терпеливо ждал. Она подошла достаточно близко чтобы почувствовать дорогой аромат. Брюс сидел на краю стола с расставленными ногами.

— Хочу, — шепнула Вероника, подходя еще ближе, обдавая своим горячим дыханием.

Девушка наклонилась вперед, и Уэйн опустил руки, опираясь о поверхность стола и привставая от настолько опасной близости. Вероника знала, что тот борется с желанием дотронуться к ней, но манеры и воспитание никогда ему этого не позволят, разве только если она об этом не попросит.

Она протянула руку и взяла книжку, вырывая оттуда чек и быстро пряча бумажку в небольшой карман.

Брюс довольно рассматривал ее лицо, которое так близко находилось от него. На ее губах, как и всегда была темно-фиолетовая помада, которая, казалось, была ее натуральным цветом.

— Готэм не забудет своего золотого мальчика, — Вероника похлопала его по плечу, задерживая руку и поднимаясь выше, поглаживая по щеке.

— Я тоже по тебе скучал, — парень усмехнулся, чувствуя радость от банального прикосновения. Все люди внизу, казалось, исчезли, ну, или, по крайней мере, не имели значения.

— Не зазнавайся, — девушка закатила глаза и оставила мимолетный поцелуй в уголке его губ, а затем сделала несколько шагов назад, не оставляя Брюсу возможности поцеловать ее, и подошла к балкону.

— Собираешься снова исчезнуть, словно кошка? — Поинтересовался Уэйн.

Вот черт, он знал о том, что она была здесь. Но как? Она могла поклясться, что была осторожной и не попалась на глаза ни охране, ни в объективы камер.

— Ты потеряла подвеску, — пояснил Брюс, протягивая ей небольшое украшение. — Все искал повод вернуть это, — Уэйн пожал плечами.

— Спасибо, — Вероника схватила подвеску, стыдливо опуская взгляд. Сколько еще раз она будет так позориться?

— Я спущусь вниз и сделаю вид, что ничего этого не было, — улыбнулся Брюс, пряча, как и всегда, руки в карманы брюк и подходя к дверям. — Осторожней с такими каблуками, — Брюс закрыл за собой двери, выключив свет.

Вероника простояла, минуту улыбаясь напротив открытого балкона. Что между ними происходит? Это до жути смешит и до безумия одурманивает. Сколько еще своего времени она потратит на этого Арчи?

Лодж сжимая подвеску, осторожно спустилась со второго этажа. Не будучи никем замеченной, девушка поправила платье и обошла особняк, заходя в него через парадный вход.

— Ты послала мне сообщение, и я пошла тебе помогать с платьем, — откуда не возьмись появилась Бетти, хватающая ее под локоть.

— Меня настолько долго не было? — засмеялась Вероника.

— А ты разве не знала? Минуты, проведенные с Брюсом Уэйном, считаются за часы в реальном мире, — усмехнулась Купер в ответ, направляясь к их компании.

— Это кто такое сказал? — Вероника хмыкнула.

— Ты, конечно же, — Бетти закатила глаза.

Вероника не сопротивлялась и пошла следом, боковым зрением заметив Брюса, беседующим с офицером Гордоном. Они, секундой позже, быстрым шагом направились к выходу. И Веронике осталось лишь повернуть голову и недоуменно смотреть в след. Какие дела могут быть у Брюса Уэйна и Джима Гордона?

Но сейчас не хотелось забивать голову подобным, главное — у нее в кармане незаполненный чек, в который она впишет необходимую сумму для нуждающихся. И, в отличии от этого «благотворительного» вечера, эти деньги действительно помогут.

Вероника улыбнулась своей самой искренней улыбкой, на которую только способна, и, беря бокал шампанского с подноса официанта, присоединилась к компании своих друзей.


End file.
